Moonlight Curse
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: Sonic feels insecure about himself when the sun goes down. How come though? He doesn't wanna be around his friends anymore. Or at least, not now.
1. Insecurity Makes it Worse

Alright so I've recently been playing Sonic Unleashed again, which gave me idea to write another story. I dunno if this one will be as popular as my other Werehog story, but we'll see.

* * *

"Sonic calm down," Tails said, looking concerned about Sonic's anxiousness.

"I can't calm down Tails! Not when the sun is setting!" Sonic said looking around quickly.

Tails looked at Chip, their little light gaia friend. Chip looked at Sonic worried and scared. The blue blur was just as scared, maybe even worse. He paced and swallowed, looking at the sky quickly.

"No..nononono..!" Sonic complained.

"Sonic it'll be fine. This has happened before," Tails said.

"No Tails! It won't be fine!" Sonic said, faceplanting his head into one of the Spagonia building walls.

Amy had just turned the corner and saw them.

"Sonic! Tails!" she said.

"Amy!" Tails said as she got closer to them.

She quickly noticed Sonic.

"Is he alright?" Amy asked.

"He's anxious about the moon rising," Chip said, floating towards Amy.

"Ohhh, I see,"Amy said.

Sonic looked up again and almost screamed. The sky was getting darker. He raced away from everyone.

"Sonic!" Chip exclaimed and quickly went after Sonic.

Tails and Amy followed.

"N-no! Don't follow me!" Sonic said looking at them.

He was soon stopped by another wall. He skidded to a halt and looked around quickly. Tails and Amy were getting close. Chip was closer. Sonic jumped up onto a rail and slid down away from them. The sky was getting even darker. Sonic looked up again and screamed. The moon was starting to rise.

"NO!" He yelled.

His nightmare was about to begin. He raced towards an alleyway and hid.

"God no god no god no!" He yelled.

But it was too late. Sonic closed his eyes tight.

"Don't look don't look don't look don't look don't look!" Sonic said.

He heard Tails and Amy calling his name. Sonic started uncontrollably shaking. He slammed his fist against the ground.

"No no no!"

Sonic started to curl, his ears twitching rapidly. He let out a growly sounding groan. He then by force of habit looked up, the moonlight filling his eyes. He gritted his teeth and puts his hands on his head. His gloves were becoming tight. Chip turned the corner and saw him.

"Sonic!"

Sonic didn't look at him. Chip got closer to him. Sonic's gloves ripped and fell to ground. Chip started backing off. Thick, lush, fur covered Sonic's body. Tails and Amy turned and saw him.

"Sonic!" They yelled in unison.

Sonic looked at them for a split second. His heart raced. It wasn't over yet. His teeth grew out longer and sharper. It finally ended. Sonic felt extremely insecure now. He ran off on all fours away from them.

"Sonic!" Chip took off after him again.

Sonic wouldn't stop. He ran out of Spagonia, racing past more of his friends. Tails and Amy followed as well. Sonic looked back at them and picked up the pace. He was soon out of sight.


	2. Why Didn't We Know

Alright, quick message from yours truly: I'll have a laptop two Mondays from now. So that means, more fanfiction will be posted. A lot more.

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic come back!" Chip yelled.

It wasn't any good. Sonic wouldn't come back and Chip knew it. Tails sighed. He looked around and saw more of their friends. They all looked shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Uhm well..." Tails started.

"It was uh..." Amy said.

"That thing looked oddly familiar..." Shadow mused.

"Well uh...it was...S-Sonic..." Chip said.

"Sonic?!" Knuckles said.

"That was Sonic..?" Cream asked, hiding behind Silver.

"Mhm..." Amy said.

"It sure didn't look like him," Rouge said.

"She has a point," Silver said.

"Why'd he take off like that?" Cream asked.

"He's uh..he's insecure about it..." Chip sighed.

"Hm...I guess he has good reason for it.." Shadow said.

"Maybe he's just scared about what we'd think," Blaze said.

"He kind of is," Amy said looking down.

"Chao chao..." Cheese ducked behind one of Shadow's quills.

"Where do you think he went?" Silver asked.

"Dunno..." Tails sighed.

"Let's look for him.." Amy said.

Tails nodded.

"Right.." he said.

"We'll help," Blaze said.

Shadow nodded.

"Let's go" Tails said and took off.

Everyone followed. They looked everywhere, calling his name.

"Sonic? Sooonic!" Chip yelled.

He heard breathing. He looked over and saw something in the dark.

"Tails..I think I found him.." Chip said quietly.

Everyone looked towards where the breathing was coming from.

"Sonic.." Tails sighed.

"That's him?" Silver asked.

"Mhm.." Amy said.

"He's huge," Knuckles said.

Cream hid behind Shadow. Tails slowly walks towards Sonic.

"Everyone hide from his sight so he doesn't take off again," Tails said.

Everyone went behind trees and trashcans. Tails moved closer and closer to Sonic. He saw that Sonic was asleep.

"Sonic?" Tails said quietly.

Sonic let out a growly groan. Tails stopped. He waited for a moment. Sonic shifted and mumbled.

"Sonic?" Tails said again.

He was close enough to Sonic to touch him. He touched Sonic's shoulder and shook him lightly. Sonic yawned, showing his fangs. He opened his eyes a bit.

"Tails...?" Sonic yawned again and looked at Tails. "What are you doing out here...?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Tails said.

Sonic sighed. He didn't look at Tails. Tails tilted his head.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing..." Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"No..." Sonic sighed softly.

"You know you can tell me Sonic. I'm your brother," Tails said.

"I just...I feel insecure about myself when the sun sets..." Sonic said.

"Why? Chip has seen you like this, I have too. And so has Amy," Tails said.

"But what about everyone else..." Sonic said.

Tails sighed.

"Sonic? Will you please just come home?" Tails asked.

Sonic couldn't say no to him. He sighed and got up. Tails looked at him.

"Thank you..." he said.

Sonic nodded slightly and took off towards the house. He ran past everyone else without knowing.

"Where's he going?" Shadow asked.

"Home," Tails said.


End file.
